This invention relates to eyeglass holder clips for attaching eyeglass frames to user's garments, such as shirt pockets or shirt neck openings and methods of assembling same.
Many people wear eyeglasses only occasionally and take them off until they are needed again. Similarly, sunglasses are often taken off when the user moves indoors for a short period of time and then are replaced when the user comes outdoors. When the glasses are not needed, some people place them in their pockets and have to retrieve them when the need arises again. If the user's hands are soiled the garment becomes soiled from contact with user's hands. Additionally, the eyeglasses may break if placed in a pocket of a garment.
Other individuals use the temple piece of the eyeglasses to suspend the eyeglasses from the front of a shirt, from a pocket or other garment portion. However, the temple pieces are not designed to firmly engage the user's garment, as a result of which the eyeglasses often fall when the user bends over.
The industry developed different accessories for retaining the eyeglasses in the user's neck on a temporary basis. One of such widely used accessories is an elongated cord that has loops at both ends. The user wraps the cord around the neck and suspends the eyeglasses below the chin. The loops are configured to slide over the temple pieces and hold the glasses in a ready-to-use position. However, the eyeglasses are not secured in a stable position and move when the user moves or bends over.
Other suggested methods involve the use of clips that are permanently attached to the temple pieces at the time of manufacture; or slide-on clips that slide over the temple piece and allow suspension of the glasses from the clip. However, such methods increase the costs of the eyeglasses or make a cumbersome accessory, which prevents their wide use by the public.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of a kit that can be used for attaching a clip to one or more of the temple pieces to allow the user to hold the eyeglasses clipped to the garment.